Futa-Jade
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: For the Month of Futa, let's explore the cute teleporting dog girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, welcome to Futa Jade, another of the stories made for the Month of Futa! It was a drabble I liked, because it was honestly probably pretty close to canon, what with Jade being fused ith a male dog. Could have gotten away with her being a herm or D-girl just as easily, lol.**

 **As with all the Month of Futa stories, try not to take anything in these stories too seriously, I'm not bothered by plot in these , just with the rapid fire smut ^^ enjoy!**

 **Also yes, for the purposes of this story (and its sister story Herm-Kanaya) I'll be operating under the basis that all Homestuck characters are at least reachable in some way, be it in the living world or the dream bubbles. Alright, let's begin!**

* * *

Rose flew up to the hill where Jade had gotten into the habit of going when she wanted to be alone. Most people knew where it was by now, and just tended not to follow her so she could have her alone time to sort hr feelings out.

This time though, Rose felt that being alone was not what Jade needed. "If it helps, I already knew." Rose said as she sat down next to Jade. the witch of Space was sitting with her head in her knees, wanting to hide her intense, embarrassed blush.

She'd forgotten to lock her door, she'd teleported into her room and so had just assumed it was already locked.

She found when Rose walked in on her attempting to satiate a rather sensitive part of her body she'd gotten when she fused with her half canine sprite that the door had not, in fact, been locked.

"You.. you did?" She questioned. Rose nodded as Jade lifted her head. "Yes. logical deduction really. You fused with a male. Honestly I was expecting a more direct half in half, or a D-girl like Kaaya." She said with a shrug.

Jade blushed again, though this time more out of how she'd reacted. Of all the people who'd walked in, Rose would probably be the most understanding, as she was both human and constantly with her troll girlfriend. The trolls were able to shift between a few modes of gender.

A female like Kanaya could go from a full female to a futa to a D-girl, males able to go from full male to shemale to C-boy. Rose chuckled as she saw the realization of how silly she'd acted hit Jade.

She put a hand on Jade's shoulder comfortingly. "We spent three years fighting and focusing on the immediate threats, but we don't have to worry about that anymore. You're allowed to focus on pleasure now Jade. try accepting this side of yourself instead of just coping with it. If you want, I can help you~"

Rose gave her friend a gentle smile, trailing her hand down from Jade's shoulder, across her body until it pushed under the bottom of her skirt.

Jade blushed deeply, but didn't try to stop her. She knew she didn't want to no matter how much she wanted to deny this side of herself. Her entire body shook for a moment when she felt Rose's soft, warm hand grip her cock, fingers wrapping around it and beginning to stroke along its length.

The angle was a bit tricky, as rose was trying to do this without taking Jade's member out for the sake of privacy. Despite this, Rose didn't actually seem to have any issues. With a deep blush, Jade realized Rose was probably pretty experienced with Kanaya.

She knew already about how the trolls could shift their gender. It was more modular with their species, which was likely the reason for their universal pansexuality.

Jade's member, already hard as a rock, twitched in Rose's grip as she felt it work up and down her length, so skilled with her movements.

She moaned out, "R-Rose-"

"Sh~" Rose purred into Jad's raised canine ear, "Just relax~" She added, her tongue easing the space player's ear asher hand picked up speed, jerking faster and harder along her cock. Jade began giving heavy canine pants as she tried to restrain herself, her tail wagging madly as she felt the pleasure from Rose's hand exceed anything she'd been able to do with herself.

Rose felt Jade's hand throb, about to release. She kept going until the last moment, pulling her hand up so the majority of the seed she let out would fill her hand rather than cover her clothes and make a mess.

Jade's teeth clenched as she came, Rose's hand unfortunately doing nothing to limit the mess caused by release from her pussy. But she didn't care at this point; her mind had more or less gone blank. Rose withdrew her hand, and looked at the cum covering it with a bit of surprise. She'd been expecting it to be a normal white color, but she was wrong. It had a greenish tint to it. Not as pronounced a green as Kanaya's, but definitely green. She supposed that as another side effect of having a first guardian's body.

She wondered if it was nuclear like most other things that came from First would make consuming it slightly dangerous, but she supposed if it killed her she'd just come back; as a God Tier she could only die from things Just or Heroic.

Her satisfying Jade could only be considered Heroic if one truly stretched their imagination, and considering everything Kanaya had done with the others she doubted it would be considered evil and allow for a Just death, so Rose took her chances and brought her hand to her face, licking it clean of the dog girl's seed. The taste was strange, but not not by a long shot.

After consuming it, Rose found it had an almost caffeine like effect, filling her with a sudden rush of energy. She chuckled at the thought that it would have been helpful for everyone to have taken a big mouthful before their final fight back against the Condesce and the Jacks.

Her laughter was cut off by Jade taking Rose's words about accepting herself to heart and tackling her to the ground.

Well, more a combination of a tackle and a teleport, the movement pinning Rose to the ground a few feet away from where they'd been, their clothes left behind to drop unceremoniously to the ground. Rose rolled her eyes, 'so much for subtly.' She thought before Jade jerked her hips forward, burying her still throbbing hard length into her. Rose grunted from the penetration.

At only six inches, Jade wasn't very big, but her First Guardian nature let her drive it in with inforce greater than Rose had ever had to handle before. She bit the inside of her mouth as she took it, holding onto Jade. with the knowledge that her potential damaging form this wouldn't be anything that could kill her, she locked her legs around Jade's waist to help the dog girl hilt herself.

Jade moaned, hips pumping hard into Rose, her mind more or less gone completely for the moment, operating only on the instinct to get more pleasure. Rose realized that her assumption that the size of Jade's length was no problem when she felt it swelling inside of her.

As a canine cock, Jade's could-and indeed was-start to knot. Rose whimpers, just taking it for the moment and hoping Jade appreciated what she was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade had come over to watch movies with John. she usually took any opportunity to avoid doing so these days, but she couldn't very well do so while he was alone. Roxy was off on a palerom date with Calliope, and Terezi was still exploring the dream bubbles, so he was alone for the time being.

Not just alone, Jade realized when she saw the small tent his body reflexively pitched when a romantic scene showed in one of the movies, pent up as well. She reached over and paused the movie, turning over to John, "You know, I can probably help you with that." She offered.

"Uh, Jade,I'm not sure that's a good idea," John said , blushing deeply as his kinda sorta I guess sister approached him.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Come on John, don't act like we've never done anything before. You remember what we did on that trip through the void right~?" She asked, John's blush deepening. They'd never gone very far but.. They'd definitely done things.

They couldn't help themselves, they were stir crazy teenagers and needed a way to cope with what had been happening around them.

"There wasn't anything wrong with it then, and I don't think there's anything wrong with it now," Jade said with a kind smile, "So if you're up for it, so am I. if not.. Well them I' sorry for making things awkward I guess."

John fidgeted a bit, "I.. honestly wouldn't mind.. But wouldn't it be liker cheating on Roxy?" He asked.

Jade shook her head, "I wouldn't have suggested this if I hadn't checked with her first. She uses the troll love quadrants, and you do to these days. We'd just be pale for awhile~" Jade said with an excited grin.

"Isn't pale supposed to be non-sexual?" John question as Jade teleported him and herself to his bed, "Not really. Its not as romantic as red or black, but it can still be physical." Jade explained, "Davepeta told me a few stories about Nepeta and Equius."

That was a mental image John didn't need, thankfully I was replaced with a more attractive one as Jade teleported her clothes off of herself, giving him a full frontal view of her body. Her breasts weren't huge or anything, both of John's lovers were largs, but she was still beautiful.

He was a bit uncomfortable by the sight of Jade's member. He was one of the only two entirely straight people left in all existence at this point, and he didn't plan on that changing any time soon.

Jade saw this and turned herself around, sitting herself down on his crotch, "Don't worry, you don't have to touch it or anything. It'll be just like we did things before on the ship~" She purred, teleporting John's clothing off as well.

Jade was surprised by how immediately John's hardness slapped against her butt. "Wow, you weren't kidding about being pent up huh?" She chuckled starting to move her hips, grinding her soft rump against his shaft. John moaned, nodding as she went.

Jade giggled as she kept going, attempting to shift her hips in such a way that it let her stroke John's length with hr cheeks. It was more difficult than she'd been expecting, but thankfully any movement at all in such a position seemed to bring out at least a little pleasure.

Soon he was leaking pre from his tip, and Jade pushed off of him, getting down in front of him to lick his member. John moaned, throbbing against her tongue.

His member was almost identical to Jade's in size, one of the facts that's made John more upsettingly aware that they were reportedly related.

Time shenanigans aside, he couldn't actually keep track of how he and Jade were actually related, at least anymore so than he was to Rose or Dave, as they'd all appeared out of the same goo machine.

Then again, he rarely actually needed to think that far into his justifications when Jade got to the point of wrapping her lips around his length. It had been awhile since they'd last done this together, but she still remembered how to push all pof John's buttons so to speak, and he was pretty sure he could do the same for her.

He always felt guilty for never pleasing Jade's cock like she did for him, but he couldn't do it. She told him it was alright though, and he wasn't exactly keen on arguing with her. Jade closed her eyes as her head bobbed up and down along her length, tongue moving along the shaft with it as her hand went down to his sac to fondle him.

She smiled around his length a she recalled their first few nervous times doing this together on that ship. It had been less of a choice and they made and more of a 'if we don't fuck something we're going to kill each other or ourselves', but it had been a good time nonetheless.

"J-Jade~" John moaned as she took his length ot the base, head bobbing fast to bring him over the edge. He could last a lot longer than Jade remembered. She guessed he'd been getting a lot of practice in with Roxy on the red end and Terezi in the spade corner.

She couldn't help but blush at the knowledge that she probably wouldn't last any longer than she had back when they;'d first started. Jade's cheeks puffed out as she trook John's cum into her mouth, swallowing it down.

With a slight wag of her tail. She lifted her head from his length, giving him a wink as warning before she teleported, appearing above his head and straddling it. Her legs locked around his head to push it against her puys.

He was slightly caught off guard by the suddenness of the movement, but adjusted quickly and pushed his tongue inside of her. Jade groaned, moving her hands down to her own length to take care of it as John started to eat her.

As she rode his face, Jade looked up and saw a note taped to the ceiling. It had been left by Terezi, she could tell by the quirk. She'd evidently used her Seer of Mind powers to sense what would happen while she and Roxy were away, and had left a teasing comment for John to find that read, '1nc3st 1s th3 b3st, put your dog s1st3r to th3 t3st! XX]'

Jade made a mental note to scold Dave for teaching Terezi so many memes. She teleported the note away. Kismesis flirting or not, Jade was pretty sure it would freak John out too much.

* * *

 **Given the age they were when it happened, and the length of time they were struck together, I absolutely refuse to believe John and Jade never at least experimented with each other.**

 **And no it isn't just because incest smut is hot, if you couldn't tell I don't actually consider JohnxJade to be incest at all. All four humans were born of the same paradox slime pool, so either they're all related or none of them are, and Jade definitely dated Dave (future Dave but still) for awhile.**

 **But now I'm off on a tangent XP**


	3. Chapter 3

Dave was evidently, or at least ironically (Jade could never tell noir care) down for a little palerom fun, and at the offer didn't hesitate to take out his member, moving Jade's head down to it.

She doubted John would be jealous. Trolls might get upset about multiple moirales, but if Kanaya was allowed (or at least tolerated) to be auspistice to every blackrom couple in a five mile radius then Jade didn't see anything wrong with her doing the same for pale.

Jade held onto Dave's hips as she took his member into her mouth, sucking gently on it.

It was larger than her and Jon's by about an inch and a half, and her tail wagged a bit as she began bobbing her head along his length. Honestly it was more from Dave's petting her while she went, rubbing her canine ears as she took more of his length.

She moaned around it as he rubbed her ears, they were extremely durable against pain, as her entire body was due to being a First Guardian, but the canine bits were also remarkably sensitive to pleasure. Dave seemed to pick up on this, gently pinching one of the white dog ears and rubbing it a bit more deliberately.

Jade moaned a bit more around Dave's length as he toyed with her ears, and Dave smirked as he realized he'd found her weakness. Jade gave a slight whimper, but made no move to stop him as he reached down, taking her other ear between his fingers and massaging both of them together.

Jade felt her tail wag harder, member throbbing and slit growing slightly wet from the attention. Jade's head bobbed faster, growing ever so slightly more needy for attention elsewhere now, and wanting to finish Dave off before she took her own turn.

Dave groaned, letting go of her ears. Jade looked up at him, whimpering again. He refused to give them more attention until she slowed back down so he could enjoy her mouth and throat, she lowered the pace again to get him to continue.

Not wanting her to get too riled up in the meantime, Dave made a mental note to come back in time later to make things more interesting. As a direct result of this mental note, Dave walked through the door and entered the room.

The time clone moved behind Jade, stroking her tail gently. Jade realized what Dave was doing and grinned eagerly around Dave's member, teleporting her clothes off to give him access. The future Dave clone crawled underneath Jade and started getting her member a little attention, lips wrapping around her cock to suck on it as he continued to stroke her tail.

Future Dave made a mental note to come back in time as well and make things even more interesting. As a direct result of this, further future Dave time clone came through the door and got behind Jade.

Dave number two let go of Jade's tail and moved entirely underneath Jade, taking more of her cock as he began to stroke himself. Dave three picked up the slack for lazy past him and stroked her tail as he lined up to her pussy. The space player moaned around present Dave's cock as him from the future slid into her eager pussy, ione hand stroking her tail, the other groping her round rump as slightly less future Dave took her member to the base.

Jade couldn't keep track of all the Daves, and wondered if this was how sex with Dave was like for Karkat all the time. It would certainly explain why he'd been so much less shouty recently. At least people said he'd been less shouty; if anything he;'d been getting even shoutier for Jade.

Terezi had jokingly told her he was just flirting with her, but Jade doubted this was the case, as he was with Dave and they seemed happy together. When she'd explained this, Tereiz had face palmed, and it only occurred to her later she'd meant blackrom flirting, which Jade had never been able to wrap her mind around.

Jade's thoughts were cut off when Jade felt Dave pull out of her pussy and line up instead to her ass. Jade tried to stop him, as she'd never had it there before, but couldn't bring herself off of his member before he in the future penetrated her tight ass.

He grunted, "F-fucing hell Jade~" Furutre future Dave moaned, making present Dave and less future Dave eager for time to pass so he was them.

Either way, present Dave and Jade were both getting close it seemed, and as Future Dave learned the hard way, giving oral to a dog girl futa was a less than great idea; as the position made taking the knot a rather suffocating experience.

He tried to pull back and get some air but the welling length prevented him from doing so; making it impossible to pull himself off until, Jade had finished unloading her thick, glowing seed down his throat. Jade appreciatively gulped down present Dave's seed after he'd (in the future) finished taking hers. In the further future, Dave pulled out of her ass before he came, painting her back.

Jade would learn that this was the result of a conversation he'd have with her after their fun. Yeah she sl didn't get how the time travelled worked, not in her normal state of mind and certainly not in the pleasure clouded state she was in currently.

As the two of them were catching their breath, and while the future Daves returned from whence they came, Karkat came inside the house.

He'd been practicing his combat, and now glared at Jade, letting out a torrent of annoyed jabs at her. The words 'lusty bitch both literally and figuratively' were used at some point.

It was in that moment where Jade's being unable to stay tired for long do to her First Guardian nature, her still slightly horny state, her desire to make Karkat shut the fuck up, her desire to give Karkat a black eye, and her wanting to know what troll sex was like all mixed together, and she for the first time had a decent understanding of blackrom attraction.

She stood up, not putting her clothes back on and just smirking at the candy red blush on Karkat's face at the sight of her body head on, "Outside. Now. we're fighting."

* * *

 **To be continued~**

 **Oh, and full disclosure, I wrote this, and indeed every chapter of every story in the Month of Futa are written smut first and connecting story later. I could think of no actual way to start this chapter, and the smut scene itself was enough to fill the whole chapter, so here we are XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Karkat saw Jade's challenge of combat for the pitch flirting it was, and accepted. He left his clothes behind in the house as they stepped outside to fight.

He claimed it was just to be fair since Jade was actively choosing not to get dressed before they fought, but his steadily stiffening member gave him away. He lifted his sickle to fight, Jade not taking any weapons with her at all.

Karkat charged forward, Jade not moving until Karkat was less than a foot away and then teleporting behind him. He was thrown off balance by his swing missing its mark, and then Jade's kick to his leg knocked him to the ground.

Jade drove her heel into Karkat's face, feeling his member reach full hardness as she did. She let him get back to his feet and charge her again. This time though, when she teleported, Karkat was ready.

He spun on his heels and cut Jade across the cheek. She yelped in pain, punching him in the jaw.

Dave-who'd told them he'd give them privacy so of course he was watching-wasn't sure why they were getting so much enjoyment from beating the fuck out of each other, but could tell that they were just from their members hard and bouncing with the movement of their fighting, and from the looks in their eyes.

Eventually Jade got a hard enough punch to his face to darken his eye a she was turned around, spun almost completely around before her kick to the small of his back sent him face first onto the ground. Jade pinned the red blooded troll there on his stomach, giving his ass a powerful smack.

He yelped, trying to get up. Jade pushed his face back down into the ground, grinding it against the dirt as her stiff rod lined up between his soft grey cheeks, "You must have really wanted it huh~?" Jade taunted, holding him against the ground with one hand while the other smacked his hass again, slowly turning it bright red, "You knew you couldn't win, you just wanted to feel me fucking you."

She wasn't used to dirty talk, but being around Karkat made it easier to do. She jerked her hips forward, forcing her cock into Karkat's ass.

As much as Jade was certain Dave and him went at it, he was still surprisingly tight. Jade groaned in enjoyment, moving her hips back and forth to slowly work her member deeper into his hole. Karkat squirmed beneath Jade, trying to break free, but unable to do Jade's first guardian strength.

He tried to disguise all this moans as as angry growls, but it was a poor facade really and even while it was muffled against the dirt, he was pretty suire Jade-and indeed Dave who he could feel watching this from nearby-could tell.

On top of that his wriggling around her cock just caused his tight ass to squeeze more around her, the movement basically milking her cock. Jade groaned in pleasure, pistoning her cock harder into Karkat's ass, putting a little extra strength into it. She had to hold back with Karkat she knew.

Unlike Dave, Rose, and John, Karkat wasn't a god tier and wouldn't be brought back if he got too hurt during their blackrom fun. As Karkat took her cock to the hilt, he realized he could take advantage of her having to hold back.

His hand gripped his sickle tighter as his ass did the same to Jade's cock-though it was forced to stretch out to accommodate her knot. Karkat was no stranger to pain though, and took it in stride; along with the torrent of burning hot cum Jade let out.

Karkat grunted as he felt her seed painting his insides, and reacted faster than Jade had been epceting. She pulled her member out of his ass to stroke herself on his cheeks, but the moment she was out, he sprung back, spinning around and cutting across her arm.

Jade yelped in pain from the sudden attack.

Were this anyone else Jade could have blasted them away, but since it was Karkat, he was able to pin her down, the blade of his weapon against her throat. Jade could have teleported behind him, or just teleported him away from her, but she figured he'd earned a little time on top at least and let him have his fun.

The knight of blood grinned victoriously, lining up to Jade's moist entrance and thrust into her. Jade grit her teeth, trying to hold in the moans just like Karkat had; and was just an unsuccessful with it.

Karkat jerked his hips back and forth to force his member deeper into the dog girl, giving her exposed chest a hard smack. He felt Jade clench around tighter around his cock as he did, and he repeated the motion, reddening her breasts.

Jade was not any kind of masochist she didn't think. It was more of a delightful enjoyment of her kismesis beating her, the same way loving touches from a boy/girlfriend were made all the better by the fact that it was them doing it. Karkat groaned in pleasure as he got close quickly, party from having taken Jade and party from Jade's pussy squeezing tight around him.

Wanting a little more from him though, Jade made a subtle motion with her hand that he didn't notice, using her witch of space powers to alter the size of the red blooded troll's cock.

The space magic more than doubled the size of Karkat's cock, making Jade scream as she felt it stretch out her pussy. Karkat shuddered from the feeling, as Jade now felt much tighter around her.

When the adrenaline died down he'd put two and two together and realize it had been Jade's powers that increased his size (that he was complaining at all) but in the moment he just assumed Jade was really loving the punishment-which she was to be fair-and kept smacking her tits and face as he fucked her, giving her the same treatment she'd given him.

Dave, as he watched now from a safer distance, unable to help stroking himself to the sight of the heated blackrom fucking, was starting to get the appeal of it as he watched them.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade was relaxing in the showers. She thought. She was pretty sure she was in the dream bubble currently, because she'd seen a few of the trolls she knew to be dead while she was on her way to the shower building.

More to the point, she didn't remember there being any huge building full of rooms to shower in at all. She really wished there was some signal to let her know when she was entering the dream bubbles. She could never personally tell. She shrugged it off, figuring she could enjoy her shower anyway.

As she did though, she found it to be remarkably difficult to.. In polite terms, relieve the tension while in the dream bubbles. She wasn't sure if it was an effect of her being in the land of the ghosts, or if she'd just gotten used to having other people help her when she needed to get off, but her hand wasn't working for her anymore.

Sighing, she gave up and exited the shower once she was clean, heading down the hall towards her clothes with a shower wrapped around her body.

On her way, one of the other girls who'd been showering exited and started down the hall in front of her, the cat-esque troll Nepeta. Jade's attention was first caught by Nepeta's legs, long, slender, and sexy. But Jade had been to the beach recently, and had managed to avoid going into any kind of lust rage despite seeing any of her sexy friends in tight bikinis, so she knew she'd be fine.

That is, until Nepeta tripped. Her towel dropped, leaving her body completely on display and slightly bent over as she just barely caught her balance. Jade couldn't help but drool as she stared at the naked olive blooded troll, her shapely ass and pretty pussy in full view. Jade tried to stop herself, really she did, but the moment her canine member grew fully hard, she knew it was no use.

She wanted it, needed it badly. She let her own towel drop to the floor as well and teleported, appearing behind Nepeta and tackling her to the floor, hugging her tight from behind as she jerked her hips, penetrating her suddenly and roughly; knowing from the moment she entered her that she wouldn't be able to pull out of her until she was done.

"O-oh fuck, fuck yes~" Jade moaned out, immediately starting to move her hips, thrusting powerfully into her hard, wanting to sheath her entire length inside of the cat troll. Said cat troll was crying out in surprise and pain, struggling underneath her, "W-what are you doing? Stop!" Nepeta pleaded, attempting to hold in the moans the rough fucking was bringing out.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't," Jade groaned, "It feels too fucking good! You're so good, so tight and soft and cute, I need to keep going~" Nepeta blushed deeply at this, her moans escaping passed her lips. Hearing this sealed Nepeta's fate.

There wasn't any way she'd be able to get the futa to stop now that she'd heard that Nepeta was actually enjoying the rutting as well. She was right to think this. Not only did Jade not stop, but she gave up on the admittedly weak effort she'd been taking to hold back, hilting herself inside the troll girl with a single powerful thrust.

Nepeta cried out as she felt Jade hit deep inside of her, her tight pussy squeezing even harder around Jade's cock. She considered shifting into a D-girl to get Jade to stop, but figured if she did Jade would probably just take her ass instead.

On top of that, the horrifying idea of Jade still being inside of her during the shift prevented Nepeta from trying at all. Her blush deepened when she realized that the thought of Jade's canine cock slamming forcefully into her ass only made her moan louder from Jade's fucking.

She supposed it wasn't so bad really, and the pain had died down now, leaving only the pleasure. She doubted Jade would have stopped even if it did hurt, whimpered at the thought. She'd never thought of herself as submissive, she was a proud predatory hunter after all. But now.. She thought she could get into it. Jade seemed to notice it, Nepeta's struggling stopping as her blue cat tail swished back and forth happily.

Jade had always been curious about the tail. It clearly wasn't apart of her body, it was vibrant blue and more to the point a cat tail. But it appeared to be connected directly to her body, and was reacted to her stimulation. Mechanical perhaps?

Jade wondered if she could feel through it. She moved one of her hands away from the pinning position she had Nepeta in, knowing that she wasn't going to try running off down.

She gripped the base of the tail tightly, feeling Nepeta's pussy gripping her even tighter as Nepeta yelped from the sudden jolt from pleasure from the contact.

Jade grinned evilly, gripping it even tighter and started to stroke along it, jerking it as she kept her hips moving hard against Nepeta. Nepeta practically screamed as she felt this, tensing up and cumming hard around Jade's eager cock as it started to knot inside of her.

She let out a legitimate purr as she felt Jade's member swelling and releasing inside of her, panting hard with Jade as the two slumped on the floor of the shower room. They didn't say much as they caught their breath, Jade's senses returning with it. She blushed hard when she did, pulling out and moving off of Nepeta, immediately apologizing for what she'd done.

Nepeta was silent as Jade tried to apologize, then she turned over onto her back. She smiled up at Jade, which she hadn't been expecting, "Don't worry too much about it, it was actually really good," Nepeta admitted, her blush matching Jade's in intensity if not in color, "If you want.. We could k33p going? Might want to go somewhere a little more private though.."

Jade grinned eagerly at this, reaching down and picking the cat troll up princess style, "Lead the way~"


	6. Chapter 6

**Before reading this chapter, at least make look up the Homestuck fan comic 'A Light Between Spaces'. It's a polyship comic, it's fucking adorable and the inspiration for this entire chapter.**

* * *

Kanaya leaned in to kiss Jade, the fellow space player returning the kiss happily; tail wagging slowly as she felt Kanaya's soft lips against her own.

Both of them could feel Rose sitting down nearby, watching with growing arousal as the two of them get more heated with each other. Both grew stiff against each other, their closeness making it easier for both of them to feel the other's hardness.

Jade blushed as she glanced down, seeing just from the tent along how Rose had been able to take her length so easily. Kanaya, who seemed to favor the D-girl form as opposed to futa or full female, had a member standing at nine inches at its longest, and thicker than Jade's as well.

Granted, Jade's knotting was enough to let her overwhelm others like Kanaya, but that didn't make it any less impressive to see against her own. Kanaya giggled at the expression on Jade's face, finding the part canine girl extremely cute.

"Shall We Move Onto The Bed Darling?" She asked, her voice sending a small shiver up Jade's spine. She understood why no one could find them for over almost a month after their wedding. Jade teleported them to the bed, Jade appearing on it on her back, Kanaya standing in front of it, and Rose sitting on it nearby. She'd 'accidentally' forgotten to teleport any of their clothes with them, and so they all appeared naked.

"Oh My," Kanaya said with a smirk, "An Eager Thing Aren't You~?" Jade blushed, but smirked back, "Like you're any better." She teased, lifting her foot to prod at Kanaya's long shaft with her toes.

Kanaya chuckled, moving closer to the bed and getting down in front of her, "Fair Enough. Would You Mind Attending To Rose While I'm.. Busy Down Here?" She asked as she took Jade's member between her breasts. They weren't massive, but they were enough to gently stroke Jade with.

She moaned out happily at the feeling; though it was muffled by Rose straddling her face. She supposed it had been more of a warning than a question, as the Seer locked her legs beneath Jade's head to keep it in place against her crotch.

Not that Jade was complaining, she pushed her tongue out and into Rose's slit; finding it to already be moist from her having watched Kanaya and Jade's teasing.

She could hear Rose start to moan as her tongue worked diligently inside; her own moans helping to vibrate the Light player's pussy as Kanaya continued to stroke the dog girl. Kanaya went from stroking with her breasts to licking along it carefully, working her way down to Jade's pussy.

Jade groaned, eating Rose out faster as Kanaya began to do the same to her with her much longer, more precise tongue.

Jade's hips bucked reflexively, Kanaya moving her hand up and gripping Jade's precum leaking cock. Jade's tongue began to move harder inside of Rose, adding a little First Guardian energy (a safe amount don't worry) to it, letting her eat the girl harder, faster, and send small waves of stimulating energy through her sensitive folds.

She usually didn't do this because it would wear down the other person's stamina quickly, but considering Kanaya's tongue and stroke combo was getting her closer faster than she was expecting, she figured it only made sense.

Rose moaned out louder, her hips grinding down against Jade's face harder for more. Kanaya continued stroking the fellow space player as her tongue worked as deep into her wet pussy as she could get it, feeling her getting close.

Jade went over first, painting Kanaya's hand and she soaked her face with the release. Rose gave Jade the same treatment only a few moments after her. Kanaya licked her lips and hand clean as she got up onto the bed, lining her throbbing member up to Jade's pussy.

Seeing this, Rose crawled over to mount Jade's still stiff member. Rose dropped her hips, spearing herself on Jade's cock as Kanaya thrust into her pussy. Jade cried out at the pleasure from the double pleasure, hips bucking harder now; forcing herself deeper into Rose and Kanaya deeper into her.

They both moaned as they began moving their hips with her, trying to match her pace. Experienced as they both were, they quickly found this to not be as easy as they were expecting.

Jade had evidently had more practice since Rose's first little fun time with her, and could handle going much longer without resorting to using her First Guardian power to fuel herself.

And when she did, her powerful thrusts hilted her inside of Rose with enough force to nearly bring her over the edge right then and there.

Kanaya would have been lying if she said she wasn't a bit envious of this, having to put effort into making Rose cry out like Jade was now effortlessly. She picked up the pace into Jade, grunting at how tight Jade was getting, clenching herself hard around Kanaya's cock to bring her over.

Kanaya was not prepared for the burst of energy Jade let out into Kanaya's cock.

She yelped, member erupting inside of Jade and pumping her full of thick seed. The feeling of the hot goo inside of her brought Jade closer to the edge, and she went over when she felt Rose's tight cunt squeezing her. The two came together, their moans mixing as they did.

Rose panted slightly, but the two space players were still raring to go. Rose only realized how tenuous a position she'd put herself in when Kanaya picker her up off of Jade's member. She kissed her lover warmly as she pushed into her pussy, moving her hips down so Jade's tip was lined up to her ass.

Rose gulped slightly as Kanaya and Jade grinned at her as they thrust in together; not keen on stopping until she couldn't move her legs. And here she'd thought Jade would be the one to pass out from this.

* * *

 **You have no idea how much I'd like to write a story that's just Light Between Spaces. Not even for the smut (though it would certainly be fun there to XD), it's just so fucking cute and sweet and gaaahh.**

 **It was the ship that got me into poly-shipping (a romantic ship with more than two characters, chosen for the relationship not for the smut). Other cute poly-ships I know off: Charasrisk (CharaxAsrielxFrisk from Undertale), RWBY (from RWBY), and Twijackdash (TwilightxApplejackxRainbowDash from MLP); not to mention the only canon polyship I know of, Flourite from Steven Universe.**

 **Let me know your favs in the reviews. Anywho, next chapter is the finale.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty everyone, let's close this story out!**

* * *

Jade had been woken up by the feeling of a mouth wrapped around her length before, especially ever since she'd started spending more and more nights with alternative Rose and Kanaya or Dave and Karkat (Rose was infinitely more active in bed than she ever let on, and Dave had convinced Karkat that waking your kismesis with a blowjob was a sign of aggressive), but there was something a bit off this time.

For starters, the bed she was on now didn't feel like the same bed she'd gone to sleep on. On top of that, she felt like she recognized the mouth bobbing along her cock to relieve her morning wood, but she couldn't for the life of her place the feeling.

She opened her eyes to solve the slight mystery, and realized all at once what had happened. It seemed the rather excitable double sprite, Davepetasprite^2, had carried Jade into one of the dream bubbles physically so she'd still be there when she woke up (how the sprites were able to travel them physically she didn't know).

The sprite^2 was currently engulfing the dog girl's futa cock, he/she/their tongue working skillfully around her length.

Jade groaned, thrusting up into Davepeta's throat. The sprite purred around her cock, tail swishing as they realized that Jade had woken up.

Looking around, Jade found that Davepeta had brought her, as well as several others, into the memory bubble of her old room on Prospit. The golden castle room was bigger now than she remembered, able to fit Dave and Karkat (currently rutting like mad in the corner of the room) as well as Nepeta and her pre-scratch ancestor Meulin (currently napping together in the other corner).

Davepeta's head bobbed harder along Jade's length, wanting to push her over the edge. Jade held their head down at the base of her cock, moaning out as she came. Davepeta's cheeks puffed out as seed filled it. They lifted their head back, swallowing it all in one good and licking their lips in satisfaction.

"B33 Tasty~" They purred out, wings shifting a bit with the sprite's cheerfulness.

"A little warning would have been nice." Jade said, though she couldn't even pretend to sound genuinely upset with the sprite^2.

Davepeta giggled, "B33 couldn't furry well purrprise you if I gave a warning could I?" Jade rolled her eyes, "Fair enough." She said. Davepeta floated over so she was overtop of the dog girl with a grin, "*Davepeta suddenly got a great idea~*" Before Jade could question what said idea was, Davepeta pulled her up into the air, letting go for a moment so Jade flew up a bit higher, letting Davepeta catch her from below. Jade figured it was just best to ride the wave whenever Davepeta was involved. The sprite was operating on a higher level than the rest of them.

Davepeta's hands moved over Jade's body, groping it gently as their member lined up to Jade's pussy.

It was larger than Dave's by a few inches do to having the futa form of Nepeta mixed in, and Jade groaned as she felt them push into her from below, thrusting up to fuck her in midair.

Davepeta leaned in, kissing Jade's neck as she thrust up into her, supporting them both with their own hovering so Jade could just relax and ride the sprite's member.

Jade moaned in pleasure, enjoying the sensation as Davepeta's cock worked deeper into her pussy.

It was only a few more moments before Jade's length was hard again from the fucking, member swinging from the movement of Davepeta's thrusts.

Jade's tongue practically started to lull out of her mouth as she relished the attention. It was slightly overwhelming how Davepeta could be both rough and gentle at the same time; and so passionate in both. Their hands kneaded her breasts a bit more aggressively, but still lovingly and caring as their cock hilted hard inside of Jade's pussy.

Jade's member throbbed, wanting attention as well. Davepeta seemed to notice this, and moved one of their hands away from Jade's chest to begin stroking her. Jade practically melted as Davepeta dismantled her. She didn't like saying it because it tended to make current Dave all versions of Nepeta feel weird, but Davepeta really was the best attributes of both of them, the negative attributes cancelled out by the combination.

Davepeta had either timed things perfectly so they were sure that they'd cum together, or had just been holding their climax back so they could let it out with Jade. Considering they were at least fifty percent a time player, and had the stamina of a well trained hunter and swordsmen, both were plausible.

Either way, the two of them came at precisely the same moment, crying out in delight as they went over the edge together. Davepeta lowered them to the ground as they panted together.

"B33 you like~?" They asked. Jade nodded, turning around and kissing the sprite gently. She grinned as she pulled back, pointing to the troll boy and his human lover.

"I think he might need a little attention to~" She purred. Davepeta sprite was a combination of two different people, both of whom had very intense romantic feelings for Karkat.

They were happy current timeline Dave being with him instead of them, but the opportunity to be with him for a little while.. The sprite couldn't control themself, flying over immediately and tackling Karkat off of Dave's member, wanting their turn with the red blooded troll.

Dave blinked, not even questioning it, and trying not to stare at the at extremely shapely ass on Davepeta. He was pretty sure that was from the Nepeta half, but the idea of being attracted to anything with himself in it was a bit unsettling; even if they did have a great ass and them fucking Karkat was hot.

Jade teleported over with a giggle, "Sorry Kar, couldn't resist~" She purred as her kismesis was drilled against the floor. He opened his mouth to curse Jade out, only to have them muffled by Jade's cock as she buried it in his throat. Davepeta and Jade moaned together as they thrust into Karkat hard from either side.

Dave moved behind Jade, lining up to her pussy and easing into her; his thrusts pushing Jade deeper into Karkat's throat.

"Just couldn't wait huh~?" Jade moaned. Dave shrugged, "Wasn't finished, and you were the only entrance I could find."

"What about them?" Jade said, indicating Davepeta, "Two to choose from~" Dave shuddered, "I'd rather not think about it."

"You know you're gonna cave and try it eventually." Jade teased the time player as he thrust harder into her, hoping her moans would cut off her words, "Not a chance Harley." He groaned as he fucked her.

"Totally is~" Jade argued.

"Isn't." Dave repeated.

"Totally is." Future Dave said as he appeared from the future behind Davepeta, lining up and thrusting into them roughly. Davepeta moaned out even louder, pleasure flooding the sprite's senses as they moved their hips harder for more.

Dave blushed deeply as Jade kept moving her hips, cumming with the space player. Jade pulled out of the troll boy's mouth, letting Dave take her place. She gave future Dave's ass a smack as she passed him by. She contemplated lingering to give future Dave's ass a try, but the sounds of the two feline trolls were calling to her, and she moved over towards them.

Nepeta seemed to be extremely open with her pre-scratch ancestor, not at all embarrassed by being naked with her, even as their excitable play fighting became heated groping of each other.

They both noticed Jade coming over and grinned, sitting side by side as Jade got close enough for them to lift their legs, sandwiching the dog girl's cock between their feet.

Jade sighed happily at the double footjob, the four soft feet stroking her cock together. Meulin was unsurprisingly more experienced, but if anything Nepeta's cute eagerness made it even better as they stroked Jade together, continuing to toy with each other as they did; groping each other's breasts and moving their hands between each others legs.

They kept going until they managed to bring Jade over the edge, painting the cat trolls' feet and legs. Jade watched as Meulin laid down on her back, pulling Nepeta on top of her; their pussies pressed together as they kissed each other gently.

Jade supressed an instinctive canine growl at the desire to take control filled her. Normally her more animalistic instincts only took over during battle or when rutting her blackrom lover, but the cute cat trolls were bringing it out now as well.

She thrust between the two of them, both of them moaning as they felt her cock between their two pussies. Jade groaned as she moved her hips, thrusting hard between them as small amounts of first guardian energy radiated out from her cock like small shocks directly into Nepeta and Meulin's slits as they began moving their hips as well, grinding against each other around Jade's cock.

All three moaned together, Nepeta getting louder as Jade's hand snaked down to her tail, gripping and stroking it aggressively hard to bring the olive blood over the edge quicker.

This caused Nepeta to reach her peak first, crying out in pleasure as her body shook, Meulin biting down gently on her neck to help her with her climax.

With Nepeta over the edge, Jade didn't need to hold out with Meulin. She slid out from the two of them and jerked her hips forward hard, spearing her cock hard into the elder cat troll's tight asshole.

Meulin was rather quiet about it actually for reasons Jade didn't actually know, but her facial expression showed her love of it nonetheless; contorting in bliss from the feeling of her ass being stretched by Jade's cock. It clenched tighter around her as Meulin came from the intensity, Jade following her over the edge and filling her up with hot seed.

The witch of space pulled out of her slowly, member still throbbing with desire. These two were still recovering-unlike her they weren't running on the power of a sun. she looked around, operating more on dominant lust than logic now.

One of the three or so Daves would have likely ended up getting plowed through the wall had the door to the room not opened up, a rather uninformed Jane Crocker entering the room.

Jane clearly had not been told that this room was occupied, and was entirely unprepared for what she saw inside; eyes widening as she froze like a deer in headlines.

This time Jade couldn't hold the growl in as she teleported to Jade, teleport-tackling Jane out of her clothes and pinning the maid of life to the ground. She had always hated it when Jane talked down her looks.

Not just because Jade didn't like people feeling bad (though that was certainly a factor), but because Jane was genuinely the most curvaceous and immediately physically attractive female that any of them knew; and literally no one at all aside from Jane argued (including both members of the actual gay couple).

Now though, it was all on display for Jade, who was a bit too in the zone to stop herself now. She planted herself on Jane's midsection, legs locked around Jane's body to keep her arms pinned as she thrust her member between her massive, luscious tits.

Jane whimpered, face turning red and classes fogging over almost instantly as Jade began thrusting hard, using her hands to squeeze Jane's breasts around her cock harder.

"So good~" Jade moaned, loving how soft they were. Jane had no idea what to do, but knew from the look in Jade's eyes that trying to stop her at the moment wouldn't lead anywhere good.

She squirmed beneath Jade as she took her member between her breasts, trying not to acknowledge that it didn't feel slightly good.

Jade kept going, not slowing for several minutes until her member throbbed between Jane's breasts, painting them in her white seed. Jane assumed that would be the end of it, but no such luck.

Jade pushed her hips forward, teleporting as she did so, so she was now stuffing her member into Jane's throat. She gagged slightly, but as before found it hard to not slightly enjoy it.

Jade attempted to apologize for being so rough-not that she intended to stop until she'd stuffed Jane in as many ways as possible; and hopefully convinced her of how beautiful she was in the process.

As much as she knew Jane wouldn't admit it, she was pretty sure Jane was just as excited for it as she was. She hoped so at least, if not it was gonna be a harrowing few hours for her.

* * *

 **And that's your lot for this one, hope you enjoyed! Honestly I was a bit surprised how submissive Jade ended up being throughout this story, but honestly I think it fits her generally passive personality. Slightly ironic considering her active classpect.**

 **Either way, let me know if you liked it in the reviews, or if not, why you didn't. Also feel free to let me know what other Homestuck ideas you'd like to see in the future; might end up as a drabble.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
